Hiroto Legal Affairs
by Nephra
Summary: Nagumo es uno de los mejores abogados de Hiroto Legal Affairs. Está rodeado de personajes ridículos como Midorikawa el secretario y Saginuma el serio director financiero, y su jefe, Hiroto, es un completo retardado. Tras un viaje a París, trajo a su firma un souvenir inesperado. Un nuevo cliente multibillonario de ojos azules, cabello platinado y el ego del tamaño del universo.
1. Sesión 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot y mi idea de lo que pasaría era muuuy diferente. Pero, ¿no les pasa que de pronto empiezan a escribir y los personajes se salen ellos solos por la tangente? ¡Pues bueno! No me quedó de otra que convertirlo en un fic de varios capítulos, aunque aviso que no será tan, tan largo, pues tengo otras historias además de esta y no quiero dejar ninguna inconclusa.

Este fic está dedicado a mi recientemente descubierto amor por la pareja BurnxGazelle. Antes no me gustaba, pero empecé a agarrarle el gusto y tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Mucho. Y parejas bien random. Muchas.

**Parejas: **Principal: NagumoxSuzuno. Las que se colaron: HirotoxMidorikawa, MidorikawaxSaginuma, y otras más.

* * *

><p><strong>HIROTO LEGAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**Sesión 1.**

Era de noche y el aroma a peligro ya le infestaba la nariz. Sus ojos, amarillos y tenebrosos como los de un animal, recorrieron la barra en búsqueda de alguna víctima que no luciese demasiado escurridiza. Lo encontró. Sentado cerca del final de la barra negra y brillante. Tenía una mirada aburrida y un exquisito cabello níveo, de apariencia sedosa y brillante. Se le arrojó tal cual serpiente, esquivando a un montón de desconocidos a quienes ni siquiera se molestó en verles la cara. Le importaba sólo él. Llegó a su lado en segundos e inmediatamente se adelantó y pidió la bebida más cara del bar. Eso siempre les impresionaba. Pagar treinta euros por un simple cóctel no era cualquier cosa, después de todo. Y espera a que supiera que tenía una suite lujosísima reservada en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. No, de Europa. No, _del mundo. _Nagumo consumía exclusivamente lo mejor. Y ahí, en aquel momento, lo mejor era ese delicioso moreno de cabello pálido y mirada indiferente.

-¿Piensas que vas a impresionarme con una bebida cara? –dijo la voz cadenciosa del peliplata, hundida levemente bajo el ruido estruendoso que les rodeaba. Ni siquiera le había mirado. Es más, ni siquiera había mirado la bebida de treinta euros que estaba frente a él, exhibiendo sus diferentes capas de licores y tres trozos de frutas exóticas cuya naturaleza ni siquiera Nagumo conocía. El chico le dio un sorbo aburrido a su propia bebida y Nagumo le miró más de cerca. Vestía una camiseta holgada, algo femenina a decir verdad, un poco brillante, de tela que resbalaba por su piel como en una caricia constante. Tenía un pantalón blanco ajustado y unas zapatillas grises. Nagumo estaba seguro de que el conjunto entero podría haberse sacado de una tienda de ropa para mujeres.

-Y dime, ¿qué se necesita para impresionarte? Sea lo que sea, puedo hacerlo.

Sonrió confiadamente, satisfecho con su línea, y un poco curioso con respecto a lo que el otro respondería. El otro, que portaba unos maravillosos ojos azules como joyas que adornaban su rostro, le miró de reojo, sin cambiar su expresión.

-Ah, debes ser de esos que piensan que su dinero impresiona a cualquiera –musitó, con las luces salvajes del club estrellándose contra su piel y su cabello, proyectándole tonos de distintos colores encima.

-Dije que puedo hacer lo que sea. Eso incluye cosas que no tienen nada que ver con dinero.

El otro soltó una media sonrisa, mirándolo con desafío.

-¿También piensas que eres un dios en la cama?

Nagumo sonrió, mostrando una dentadura cara y perfecta. Acercó los labios al oído del otro, invadiendo su espacio personal sin haber pedido permiso y aprovechando el momento para inhalar su aroma. Era un aroma costoso, templado, maravilloso y sensual.

-¿Por qué no dejas que mis acciones hablen por mí?

El otro le miró con altanería y llevó una mano delgada al cuello de su camisa de setecientos dólares, aferrándole suavemente como si lo declarara instantáneamente suyo.

-Si así es como va a ser, ¿por qué no te callas la boca y me muestras tu automóvil?

El de ojos dorados podría haber soltado una carcajada de pura satisfacción. Llamó a su chofer y minutos después su preciosa víctima, "Gazelle", le había seguido ya al interior de su limosina color vino.

Nagumo regresó a su ciudad, Ámsterdam, dos días después. Se había despedido de Gazelle su última noche, con una cena en un restaurante de moda y un paseo privado de media noche por el río Sena, en un bote precioso de decoración elegante y casi mágica. La despedida perfecta de un hombre como él para alguien como Gazelle.

Sabía que no iba a regresar a París por varios meses más pero le daba perfectamente igual. Gazelle había sido uno de tantos, nada más. No era más especial que sus otras conquistas en varias capitales europeas. Como Dylan, un americano en Madrid, quien le había llevado de fiesta en fiesta y se había acostado con él estando completamente intoxicado por más que una sola substancia. O Sakuma en Budapest, a quien su novio le había llamado mientras se vestía, obligándolo a salir corriendo del hotel en dirección a su hogar. Nagumo, como el perfecto hombre galante, le había pedido un taxi y se lo había pagado, incluyendo una generosa propina. Sakuma se había ido dejándole un beso ardiente en los labios antes de subirse al automóvil. Y estaba también Aphrodi, el modelo londinense que gemía como un dios y se movía en la cama de manera más sensual que cualquier ninfa de antaño.

Sí, Gazelle era uno de tantos y por eso ni siquiera le importaba si jamás lo volvía a ver. Sería, igual que los otros, un buen recuerdo más.

Cuando regresó a casa, su jefe estaba esperándole en la sala de su departamento.

-Hiroto, buenos días, ¿tanto me extrañaste?

El aludido sonrió, bebiéndose una copa de algún vino que se había tomado la libertad de descorchar.

-¿Qué tal París?

-Mentiría si te digo que no estuvo excelente.

-Más que excelente al parecer.

-¿Eh? –le miró levemente extrañado, sirviéndose una copa él también, sin que le importara realmente que su vino hubiese sido abierto o que su casa hubiese sido infiltrada mientras él no estaba. Hiroto lo hacía siempre y la realidad es que ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado nunca alguna llave-. ¿Qué dices?

-Un nuevo cliente de París quiere que nosotros manejemos su cuenta. Dice que le causaste una buena impresión. Felicidades. Voy a darte un bono extra por este logro.

Hiroto lucía más que complacido. Nagumo medio sonrió, no muy seguro de qué pensar. No había tratado a nadie más en París además del cliente al que había ido a ver. Claro, con excepción de…

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Suzuno Fuusuke.

Hiroto levantó una ceja, mirándole.

-No tienes idea de quién es –su superior era una maravilla cuando se trataba de leer a las personas. Y sí, le había tomado apenas medio segundo leer la expresión en la cara de Haruya y darse cuenta de que aquel nombre no le decía nada.

-Pues da igual. Aún quiero ese bono.

Hiroto sonrió.

-Y lo tendrás –dijo y levantó su copa a señal de brindis. Haruya le siguió y luego ambos bebieron.

* * *

><p>Todas las miradas siguieron con diferentes grados de disimulo a la personalidad que se apareció al día siguiente en las oficinas de Hiroto Legal Affairs. Un joven delgado, de piel perfecta y ojos azules. Vestía unos pantalones negros que se pegaban a su figura, una camisa delgada blanca con varios botones abiertos y un bléiser gris con un corte que resaltaba su cintura. El chico miró un poco aquí y allá, sin mucho interés, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y se dirigió con seguridad a una de las oficinas. Se detuvo frente al cubículo de la secretaria… eh, <em>secretario, <em>como era el caso.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte? –saludó el chico con una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello largo de un tono turquesa recogido en una coleta y vestía con un estilo impecable, combinando con maestría varios colores terrosos. Suzuno sonrió, probablemente preguntándose cuántas veces al día su jefe se dedicaba a imaginárselo desnudo. Era precioso.

-Buenos días, busco a Nagumo Haruya, soy su nuevo cliente, ¿está él aquí?

-Oh –el chico pareció mirar algo rápidamente en su computadora. Nada, no miraba nada realmente, pero fingió que sí y Suzuno fingió no darse cuenta de la mentira, sonriendo levemente-. Se encuentra en una junta pero regresará en unos minutos, ¿gustas esperarlo? O podemos agendarte una visita para que él te vaya a ver personalmente.

-Lo esperaré.

El chico se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta de la oficina para que Suzuno entrara. Al salir y regresar a su cubículo, Suzuno lo observó tomar su teléfono móvil y marcar rápidamente un número. Probablemente iba a decirle a Nagumo que dejara de hacer la estupidez que estuviera haciendo y corriera a la oficina porque su nuevo cliente había llegado. Sonrió, procediendo después a imaginárselo sobre su cama, ya que no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Nagumo llegó momentos después, luciendo tan impecable como Suzuno contaba que lo hiciera. Llevaba un traje carísimo y una corbata rojo con negro que hacía juego perfecto con su camisa. El pelirrojo se había detenido en la puerta, mirándole con cierto desconcierto. Suzuno le había sonreído seductoramente y, respondiendo a la sonrisa, el pelirrojo finalmente había entrado.

-Buenos días, _Gazelle –_saludó, sentándose a un lado de su cliente en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala que había dentro de su oficina, dejando un espacio respetuoso entre ambos.

-Has estado preguntándotelo todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?

Nagumo sonrió divertido.

-No me pareció nada raro haber causado una impresión tan fuerte en ti que hubieses venido hasta aquí para buscarme. Y como cliente, ¿acaso te gustan las posiciones de poder?

-Me fascinan.

Gazelle sonrió con sencillez, despertando en el otro sus instintos más bajos. Si no fuera porque sus paredes eran de cristal y absolutamente cualquiera podía ver lo que sucedía dentro, no habría dudado en repetir las andadas de París.

-Y bueno, ¿quieres hablar de negocios? Tengo que decirte que tengo una regla inamovible con respecto a los clientes.

Gazelle exhaló divertido.

-¿Piensas que vine por ti? Qué iluso. Dime, ¿cómo se llama ese joven secretario que tienes?

Nagumo lanzó una mirada de reojo al chico de cabello azulado, que ahora estaba tecleando rápidamente en su computadora, elegantemente erguido frente a ella.

-Soy bueno para elegir a mi personal, ¿verdad?

-Lo que puedo asegurar es que tienes muy buen gusto.

Nagumo rio, y el otro portaba una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues entonces hablemos de negocios. Y Kazemaru es un gusto caro, créeme.

Después de eso, ambos procedieron a dejar las bromas medianamente de lado para poder enfocarse en el relevante tema de su nueva asociación. Cuando Suzuno se dispuso a irse, despidiéndose con un apretón de manos, el abogado pelirrojo le detuvo, tomando su mano y jalándola un poco hacia sí.

-Tengo reglas establecidas pero a veces las reglas son un poco difusas con respecto a sus limitantes, ¿sabes?

Suzuno sonrió, moviendo el pulgar suavemente para acariciar la piel del otro.

-Claro, las leyes siempre están llenas de lagunas. Como mi nuevo abogado, espero que seas capaz de usar ese tipo de cosas a tu favor.

Liberó su mano y, lanzando una sonrisa presuntuosa, como si lo retara, se dio la vuelta y salió. Nagumo lo vio entonces acercarse al cubículo de Kazemaru. Se quedó algo así como un minuto de más con él, y luego partió, sin dedicar otra mirada al pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño, comprendiendo vagamente que estaban jugando con él. Pero estaba bien. A él también le gustaba jugar.

* * *

><p>-¿Te llevo a casa?<p>

Kazemaru miró al espejo bajo del lujoso carro que acababa de estacionarse frente a él. Sonrió inocentemente, pero un experto como Fuusuke podía adivinar que esa era una inocencia fingida.

-Perdona, pero es que tenemos una regla –respondió, mirando entonces hacia otro lado como si buscara la llegada de algún taxi.

-¿No hablar con extraños? –Kazemaru volvió a mirarle-. ¿O no aceptar invitaciones amables de tus clientes? –pudo ver al otro debatirse y supo que había ganado-. Gunther, por favor ábrele la puerta al joven.

Su ventana se cerró y el chofer bajó del auto, haciendo lo que se le había pedido. Sin más opción, Kazemaru entró al automóvil. Le recibió un interior de piel y gamuza blanca y un aroma suave como a mar. Suzuno tenía las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo. Le miró con una media sonrisa y una mirada penetrante.

-¿A dónde podemos llevarte?

Kazemaru dio el nombre de su región y de su calle, con lo que el conductor pudo partir en una dirección.

-¿Sabes a qué me dedico? –preguntó tras un momento el peliplata, mirando nuevamente a su invitado. Kazemaru, que se mantenía a una distancia segura de él, asintió.

-Eres dueño de _Gazelle. _¿No es ese el nombre que le diste a Haruya cuando te conoció?

El de ojos azules soltó una risa suave.

-_¿Haruya? _Veo que le tienes mucha confianza a tu jefe.

-Tenemos historia. Mucha historia.

-Eso es interesante.

Kazemaru sonrió.

-No es la historia que te imaginas. Sólo quiero decir que lo conozco desde hace muchos años.

-Ah, ya veo. Es una lástima.

Kazemaru levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, decidiendo que no era prudente seguir hablando de la relación que tenía con su jefe.

-Entonces, ¿qué se siente ser dueño de un imperio a tu edad?

El peliplata sonrió con complacencia.

-¿Buscas adularme? Porque en primera estoy demasiado acostumbrado a esas cosas como para que me impresione. Y en segunda, no lo necesitas. Quiero invitarte a visitarme a mis oficinas. Quizá alguien con tan buen gusto como tú pueda servirme.

Kazemaru jugó inocentemente con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Servirte para qué?

-Si tienes curiosidad, acompáñame.

El secretario suspiró, llevando sus ojos castaños al exterior del auto. Se dio cuenta de que nunca se dirigieron a su casa, sino que estaban encaminándose al centro de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo –conocía al tipo de Suzuno, que siempre obtenía lo que quería, porque era exactamente igual a Nagumo. Así que sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar. Con suerte lograría satisfacer cualquiera que fuera el deseo del otro pronto y no llegaría demasiado tarde a su casa.

Llegaron a las oficinas neerlandesas de _Gazelle _unos diez minutos después. Gazelle era un conglomerado de tiendas regadas por toda Europa que vendía ropa carísima producida por los diseñadores parisinos de mayor renombre. Se caracterizaba por sus estilos escandalosos, elegantes, sublimes y cambiantes, siempre apegados a las últimas tendencias y desechando como si fuese cualquier cosa lo que ya no entraba dentro de sus estrictos estándares vanguardistas. Era una empresa de personalidad agresiva y petulante, idéntica a la del chico que Kazemaru tenía frente a él en ese momento. Sólo el secretario y el joven empresario entraron al edificio. Kazemaru le siguió, mirando con admiración la decoración exquisita y de millones de euros que enmarcaba todo el interior del lobby y del pasillo por el que Gazelle comenzó a guiarlo. Todo estaba hecho en tonos pálidos, blancos, grises y plateados. El piso brillaba y reflejaba como un espejo, las paredes tenían relieves y estaban decoradas por cuadros que mostraban imágenes invernales, fotografías y pinturas que capturaban con eminencia la decadencia del frío y el invierno. Llegaron a una puerta plateada que Suzuno abrió usando una llave que traía consigo. Al pasar, unas luces automáticas se encendieron y Kazemaru tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

El lugar era gigantesco. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de lo que parecía ser terciopelo blanco y ascendían por varios metros haciendo que el techo se viera muy, muy lejos. Estaban tapizadas con filas y filas de ropa que iban de un lado a otro, colgadas en tubos que iban de pared a pared. Era imposible intentar adivinar cuánta ropa había ahí, y aún más el valor en euros que tenían todas juntas. Kazemaru se sintió levemente intimidado y, aunque no lo sabía, Suzuno fue rápido en notarlo.

-Uso este cuarto para almacenar algunas de mis prendas favoritas. Hay cosas que nunca pierden su atractivo, ¿no crees?

Sin esperar respuesta, disfrutando únicamente del efecto de su demostración de poder y riqueza, el peliplata se acercó a una fila de ropa al azar y empezó a recorrerla, tocando tela tras tela con una mano, hasta detenerse en una en especial y sacarla. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, con filas diferentes, hasta que tuvo tres prendas entre sus manos y regresó con el ojicastaño, que había empezado a revisar una de las filas, aunque con algo de recelo, temiendo quizá desacomodar algo o arruinar alguna prenda de tela demasiado fina.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó el peliplata y le ofreció las tres prendas. Era una camiseta verde de tela suave, un bléiser ajustado azul marino y unos pantalones café oscuro. Kazemaru sonrió levemente, encantado ante la combinación, pero luego se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando al otro demasiado poder en la situación.

-Bonito, ¿quieres que te ayude a decidir cómo vestirte para tu siguiente cita con Haruya? –dijo perspicazmente, y apareció en el otro una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas a decidir cómo vestirme para mi próxima cita contigo?

Kazemaru levantó una ceja ante la respuesta y, sin aceptar la ropa, se dio la vuelta, sonriente.

-¿La próxima? ¿O sea que esto es una especie de cita para ti? Vaya, y yo que pensé que alguien de tu nivel sabría cómo tratar a un secretario.

No pudo ver la sonrisa del otro creciendo, incrementalmente divertido ante las respuestas ingeniosas de su presa. Igual que a Nagumo, a Suzuno le encantaba jugar con su comida antes de comérsela. Así se le antojaba más.

-Veremos si opinas igual al final de _nuestra cita_. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pones esto y le avisas a tu molestoso jefe que mañana llegarás tarde?

Kazemaru rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loco, no puedo faltar al trabajo así como así.

-No va a ser así como así. Vas a tener un excelente motivo.

Kazemaru se volteó y miró la ropa que se le estaba ofreciendo. Era ropa que valía varios cientos de euros, preciosa y que además iba con él.

Era _irresistible._

-Bueno, ya que realmente me gustaría regresar a casa en esa bonita limosina tuya, supongo que voy a tener que entretenerte un rato, ¿no? –dijo y tomó la ropa con un gesto juguetón, volteándose después para irse cambiar. Había visto momentos antes un biombo y fue a cambiarse tras él. Suzuno se detuvo cerca, mirándolo como si pudiese ver a través de él, jugando con la imagen mental del secretario quitándose toda la ropa para ponerse la que él le había dado.

-No tenías que ocultarte. De cualquier forma tengo cámaras instaladas en todo este cuarto, el biombo es mera formalidad.

Casi podría haberse reído de su propia sagacidad. Kazemaru acechó por un lado del biombo, lanzándole una mirada asesina, y luego volvió a guardarse. Tras un par de minutos salió con la ropa nueva, luciendo elegante y endemoniadamente atractivo. Suzuno le ofreció un brazo y Kazemaru aceptó. Ambos tenían una sonrisa desafiante, como retando al otro a que lograra ganar en ese pequeño juego de fingido romanticismo.

* * *

><p>Nagumo entró hecho una furia a la oficina de recursos humanos, sorprendiendo al vicepresidente.<p>

-¡Oye, RH, mándame un sustituto! Kazemaru se enfermó.

-¿Por qué te avisó a ti y no a mí?

-Yo que sé. Mándame a alguien, ya.

Salió de la oficina hecho una tormenta. No alcanzó a escuchar el "no te haría daño aprenderte mi nombre" que musitó el joven encargado. O quizá sí, pero lo ignoró. Regresó a su oficina bastante malhumorado, en primera porque Kazemaru era el secretario perfecto y ningún sustituto podía hacer el trabajo como él lo hacía, y en segunda porque estaba iracundamente seguro de que _Gazelle _tenía algo que ver con todo aquello. Jamás hubiese pensado que su maravillosa conquista francesa terminaría convirtiéndose en un dolor de cabeza.

Casi estalló cuando vio a _quién _le mandaron como sustituto.

-¡Buenos días, Nagumo! ¡Ryuuji a tus órdenes!

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Sí, sí, sólo ve a contestar las llamadas.

Se habría tomado la molestia de ir a reclamarle al chico de RH y hacer que lo cambiaran, pero tenía demasiado trabajo qué hacer así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Ryuuji tenía una actitud enfermizamente alegre y ruidosa y, honestamente, el pelirrojo no entendía por qué demonios traía a varios y varias en la oficina locos tras él. Incluyendo a su adorable pero retardado jefe, Hiroto.

Logró sobrevivir a medio día con el secretario florecita –medio día en el que tuvo que soportar ver a Hiroto pasar varias veces a saludar como un perfecto imbécil-, y después, para su gran y maravillosa fortuna, Kazemaru se apareció en las oficinas. Lo vio hablar con el secretario alegre, quien no dejó su puesto por un rato, pues al parecer se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre quién-sabe-qué –sí, su cita con Suzuno, probablemente-, por lo que Nagumo tuvo que salir a poner orden.

-Hey, esto no es una cafetería –les regañó, y ambos le miraron poco impresionados.

-Es verdad. Es la hora de la comida. Ryuuji, vamos a la cafetería.

Con eso, Ryuuji se levantó de un salto y ambos se fueron. Nagumo no pudo hacer más que verlos con exasperación y decidió ir a comer él también.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Nagumo vio a Hiroto ahí y se sentó con él. El otro notó inmediatamente que su subordinado estaba prácticamente echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Ese _Gazelle…_

-¿Hablas de nuestro nuevo y adinerado cliente?

Nagumo hizo una mueca.

-Sí, él.

-¿Te molesta que haya salido con Kazemaru?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Hiroto simplemente se encogió de hombros. Nagumo suspiró y decidió que no importaba.

-No me molesta que haya salido con Kazemaru. Me molesta que me haya dejado sin secretario por medio día.

-¿De qué hablas? Sí tuviste secretario y fue uno muy bueno.

-Sí, sí, que no puedas dejar de imaginártelo desnudo no lo convierte en buen secretario.

Hiroto le miró con expresión ofendida.

-¿Y supongo que no te importa en nada saber que tu cliente logró en una noche lo que tú no has logrado en cinco años?

-Cállate.

El otro rio. Kazemaru y su jefe tenían una relación bastante especial, una historia de años. Pero, por alguna razón, esa relación nunca les había llevado más allá de la relación laboral y de amistad que tenían. Hiroto lo atribuía a que a Nagumo le hacían falta pelotas.

-Pues da igual. Si Kazemaru logra afianzar nuestra relación con _Gazelle, _mejor. Le doy permiso de llegar tarde las veces que lo necesite.

El otro exhaló exasperado y giró los ojos con frustración.

-Eres el peor jefe del mundo.

-Creo que "mejor y más querido" son las palabras que estás buscando.

-Y para que lo sepas, a ti te faltan el doble de pelotas que a mí.

Hiroto casi se atraganta con su ensalada.

En algún momento de la tarde, Haruya llamó a Kazemaru dentro de su oficina. El chico entró de inmediato. Lucía radiante.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué, mi querido jefe?

-¿Me vas a contar a dónde te fuiste a meter anoche?

-Mmm, pues al teatro –dijo, mirando hacia arriba y tocándose la barbilla con un dedo de manera inocente, como si intentara recordar algo-, después a cenar a mi restaurante favorito. No sé cómo lo supo. Oh no, espera, yo se lo dije –sonrió tontamente-. Y de último fuimos a la casa que está rentando. Bastante bonita.

-¿Casa? ¿Rentó una casa?

Kazemaru asintió.

-Así es. Parece que pretende quedarse aquí por una temporada.

-¿Y qué pasó en la casa?

Kazemaru puso ambas manos detrás de su espalda y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su jefe con expresión infantil.

-Cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso. Me pregunto si es de mí o de él.

El otro le miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Largo de aquí.

Kazemaru sonrió y salió de la oficina, orgulloso de haberle plantado la duda a Nagumo. Sabía que se lo comería vivo.

A la hora de la salida, Kazemaru y Nagumo bajaron juntos. Se encontraron en el lobby a Ryuuji, quien inmediatamente se apegó al de ojos cafés, y al salir vieron ahí a Hiroto que estaba con Saginuma, el director de finanzas. Un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro y facciones elegantes. Saginuma era bastante serio y reservado, por lo que a Nagumo le agradaba bastante. Era un hombre que mantenía sus asuntos para sí mismo y no iba por la vida complicándoles a los demás las existencias. Bueno, claro, excepto cuando se negaba a apoyar proyectos por verle poco valor monetario. Era un titán en su trabajo y por eso Hiroto lo mantenía cerca.

-Buenas noches –saludó el hombre al mirarlos llegar. Hiroto les saludó también con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenas noches, Saginuma! ¡Buenas noches, jefe! ¿Van a algún lado?

El de pelo negro levantó una ceja.

-A nuestras casas.

-¡No! ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Salgamos todos!

Nagumo miró hacia el cielo con exasperación y Kazemaru rio.

-¿Por qué no?

El pelirrojo número uno podría haber asesinado en ese momento al pelirrojo número dos. Sabía que cedía únicamente por su debilidad ante el secretario ruidoso de ojos negros, y le lanzó a su jefe una mirada que le decía claramente que no por eso dejaba de pensar que le hiciera falta valor.

-¡Excelente! ¿Ven? ¡El jefe me apoya! ¿Qué dices, Saginuma? ¿Vas? –inquirió el que era el menor de todos, mirando con ilusión al director financiero, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Eso creo.

-¡Genial!

Nagumo levantó una ceja y luego miró a Kazemaru, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de "qué se le va a hacer". El pelirrojo acababa de darse cuenta de que Saginuma estaba siendo, sin darse cuenta, un vértice del triángulo amoroso que incluía a Ryuuji y a Hiroto. Qué desastre.

Fueron a un bar al centro de la ciudad elegido por Ryuuji bastante moderno y con buen ambiente. Hiroto se ofreció a pagarles las bebidas a él y a Kazemaru, y ambos aceptaron encantados su galante gesto. Los tres se entretuvieron platicando un buen rato, por lo que Nagumo y Saginuma iniciaron por su lado una conversación.

-¿Sales a menudo a estos lugares? –inquirió el pelirrojo mientras daba un sorbo a su sangría.

-No realmente. Soy más un hombre de teatro y conciertos –respondió el otro, que se bebía un whisky en las rocas como todo un macho.

-Vaya, eso no le va a gustar a Ryuuji.

El otro le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Midorikawa?

Nagumo casi se atraganta, notando su estúpida metida de pata.

-Ah… nada, es que ya ves como le gusta salir con todos.

El otro asintió suavemente.

-Tampoco es que lo hagamos tan a menudo.

Nagumo asintió y bebió otro sorbo de su sangría.

-¿Sabes? Quizá deberíamos.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, claro, trabajamos todos juntos y no nos conocemos tanto, ¿no?

-Pues… sí.

Se miraron de lado y luego ambos tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas. Midorikawa se les apareció de pronto de frente.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó enérgicamente, deteniéndose cerca de Saginuma, quien estaba sentado en la barra y tenía ambos codos apoyados encima de ella. Nagumo estaba sentado a su derecha y, dos lugares más allá, estaba Kazemaru que se había quedado platicando con Hiroto.

-De lo mal que nos caes.

-¡¿Qué?!

El de ojos negros se cruzó de brazos ofendido y el más alto de los tres soltó una risita divertida. Entonces Midorikawa le miró con desesperanza.

-¡No te rías! ¡Es cruel!

-Perdón –dijo, pero no dejaba de sonreír, por lo que Midorikawa empezó una discusión infantil con él. Sintiéndose que hacía el mal tercio, Nagumo se fue con los otros dos. Notó la mirada de Hiroto encima del secretario berrinchudo y se lamentó por su amigo.

-Vamos, hay que tomarnos unos tequilas para animar la noche –dijo, intentando desviar la atención del pelirrojo de ojos verdes hacia otra cosa.

-¿Tequila? Paso. Pero me encantará verlos a ustedes matándose –respondió Kazemaru, que estaba tomándose una inocente Margarita.

-Eres una niña de lo peor.

Hiroto rio y se volteó hacia la barra para pedir los dos tequilas, que no tardaron en llegar. Los pelirrojos brindaron y se llevaron la temible bebida a la boca. Hiroto hizo una mueca y Nagumo simplemente sonrió, haciendo alarde de su alta resistencia a diferentes tipos de alcohol fuerte. Nagumo vio a la expresión de Kazemaru cambiar repentinamente, mirando más allá de ellos y, al voltearse, vio a su peor pesadilla. Suzuno Fuusuke estaba a unos pasos de ellos, observándoles con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo deseó inmediatamente tener otro tequila en sus manos. El peliplata se acercó lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa especialmente agradable al pelirrojo de mayor rango.

-Pero qué sorpresa encontrármelos aquí. ¿Cómo están? ¿Puedo invitarles algo?

-A mí puedes comprarme otra margarita –dijo Kazemaru rápidamente, y el peliplata le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que no pasó desapercibida por el otro pelirrojo, quien estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la idea de pedir ese segundo tequila. El joven empresario se acercó a la barra para hacer el pedido, lanzando una mirada de reojo a Nagumo, quien hizo como que no se dio cuenta. Cuando la margarita llegó, Suzuno se la ofreció al ojicastaño como quien ofrecía una flor. Temiendo enfermarse, Haruya se disculpó y fue al baño. Estando ahí, simplemente se detuvo en medio de él por unos minutos, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Suzuno claramente estaba usando a su preciado secretario para darle celos, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Qué le había hecho él al de ojos azules que ameritara que el otro quisiera vengarse? ¿O acaso era simplemente su retorcida idea de diversión? Kazemaru, por otro lado, parecía estar disfrutando la oportunidad de recibir toda la atención de un empresario multibillonario. No era como que uno pudiese culparlo.

Decidió salir minutos después, y cuando regresó le sorprendió un poco encontrarse a Hiroto, Midorikawa y Saginuma juntos. Kazemaru, por otro lado, no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Ichirouta? –preguntó al llegar con los otros tres.

-Se fue –respondió Hiroto con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-¡Se fue con su nuevo novio!

Haruya le lanzó al de ojos negros una mirada asesina.

Ahora sí fue por ese tequila.

* * *

><p>Se habían separado al salir del bar. Hiroto y Haruya se habían ido por su lado y Ryuuji se había ido con Saginuma, pidiéndole que le llevara ya que su casa le quedaba de camino. Saginuma tuvo que preguntarse cómo era que Ryuuji sabía dónde vivía. Hiroto no estaba muy feliz.<p>

El secretario, de cabello color pistache, se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento de copiloto del carro del pelinegro. Le había mirado con una sonrisa, a la que él había respondido con apenas una pequeña mueca de los labios que pretendió ser una sonrisa por un instante.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Hiroto te llevara?

-Porque su casa queda del otro lado. Iba a dar una vuelta a lo tonto.

-Claro, pero sabes que eso a él no le importa.

-¿Te molesta llevarme?

-No, no, sólo era curiosidad.

El de ojos negros le miró con una expresión tristona, que el otro no notó por estar al pendiente de la pantalla sobre su tablero que le mostraba la imagen de lo que había detrás de su carro mientras metía reversa. Salieron del estacionamiento y se encaminaron en dirección a casa de Ryuuji. Guardaron silencio por un momento.

-¿Qué haces los domingos? –inquirió el menor de pronto. El otro se encogió un poco de hombros, como era muy costumbre suya, y respondió.

-Pues no mucho. Leo un poco. Hago ejercicio. Hago las compras. A veces salgo.

-¿A hacer qué?

-Escuchar algún concierto o ver alguna película.

-Oh, ¡podríamos ir a ver juntos una película algún día! ¿Qué películas te gustan?

-Eh, las de arte.

-Ah…

Ryuuji movió la boca nervioso. Le era casi imposible encontrar puntos en común con el mayor. Era como si vivieran en universos diferentes. Él era de esos niños tontos a los que les gustaban las comedias románticas. Las películas de arte siempre le resultaban demasiado complicadas y no le gustaban mucho realmente.

-¿Y a ti?

Ryuuji se sonrojó. Si le decía la verdad, probablemente lo consideraría un idiota por el resto de su vida. Pero si inventaba que le gustaba el cine de arte sólo para caerle bien, quizá le haría preguntas y entonces no podría responder.

-Las de terror –mintió.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Midorikawa se mordió el labio.

-¿Te gustan las de _Saw_?

-¡Sí! ¿A ti también? –tan sólo había visto una pero al menos no estaría tan perdido.

-Claro, son buenísimas. ¿Has visto el final?

-No, aún no.

-Ah, qué malo. Entonces no te lo contaré, pero tienes que verlo. Puedo prestarte la película si quieres.

-¿La tienes?

El mayor asintió, al tiempo que presionaba el freno para detenerse frente a un semáforo. Ryuuji sonrió, jugando con sus dedos.

-Te la llevo mañana a la oficina.

-¡Gracias!

-Debo admitir que nunca pensé que te gustarían ese tipo de películas –dijo con una media sonrisa. Ryuuji también sonrió nerviosamente. En realidad las detestaba.

* * *

><p>-A este paso, Haru realmente va a pensar que estás enamorado de mí –dijo Kazemaru, metiéndose al jacuzzi exterior de Suzuno, con un traje de baño que el peliblanco acababa de regalarle. El aludido le ofreció un vaso corto con una bebida de apariencia chocolatosa en su interior.<p>

-¿Quién dice que no estoy enamorado de ti? –respondió sonriendo, llevando una mano al rostro de Kazemaru y moviéndole un poco el cabello para que no cubriera su rostro.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es así –dio un sorbo a su bebida, que era leche con licor de café, bastante dulce y rica.

-No sé qué pienses saber, Kazemaru Ichirouta, pero yo no invito a cualquiera a acompañarme a mi jacuzzi un sábado a la medianoche.

El ojicastaño miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues agradezco la invitación. Y las demás invitaciones. Pero no hagas que me acostumbre demasiado a tus lujos.

Suzuno rio un poco y dejó su bebida al borde del jacuzzi, acercándose peligrosamente al de cabello largo. Kazemaru le miró, enseriándose. Suzuno susurró en su oído.

-Un chico como tú podría tener siempre este tipo de lujos.

El otro se estremeció sintiendo el calor de su aliento sobre su piel y se sonrojó furiosamente sin poder evitarlo.

-No soy una especie de prostituta, ¿sabes?

-No dije que lo fueras.

-Pues no sugieras que actúe como una.

Suzuno no dejaba de sonreír y Kazemaru empezaba a sentirse enojado.

-Creo que me voy –se quiso poner de pie pero Suzuno le sostuvo con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

-No. Quédate.

-No voy a quedarme a que me insultes.

-No te he insultado. Pero discúlpame si sonó así. Creo que estás empezando a ponerme nervioso.

Kazemaru volvió a sonrojarse, avergonzado. Se relajó, accediendo sin palabras a la petición del otro. Detestó la sonrisa presuntuosa que se plasmó en los labios de Suzuno y decidió que necesitaba volver a equilibrar la balanza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a usarme para darle celos a Haru?

Suzuno ladeó la cabeza, aun sonriendo. Para desgracia de Kazemaru, la balanza quedó completamente del lado de Suzuno cuando el joven emperador de la moda enterró una mano en su cabello, detrás de su cabeza, y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en los labios, dejándolo completamente atónito.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de uno de los elevadores se abrieron, dando paso a Kazemaru. Un par de segundos después, las del elevador opuesto se abrieron también y Midorikawa apareció frente a él.<p>

-¡Reunión de emergencia! –exclamó el ojicastaño al ver a su amigo.

-¡Baño! –respondió el menor y ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad a dicho lugar. Entraron a los sanitarios que a esas horas de la mañana estaban completamente vacíos e impecables. Kazemaru se apoyó sobre los lavabos, de espaldas a los espejos, con expresión de confusión, y su amigo se detuvo junto a él esperando a que le revelara la naturaleza de la emergencia-. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Habla ya!

-¡Espera, espera! Tengo que ordenarme –suspiró y se enderezó-. Me besó. Gazelle me besó.

Ryuuji se llevó una mano a la boca, conociendo a la perfección el nombre clave de Suzuno Fuusuke.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero creí que…!

-¡Yo también!

-¿Y qué sentiste? ¡Dímelo ya!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Nervios! ¡Estoy confundido!

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, intentando analizar la situación.

-Yo le dije a Saginuma que me gustaban las películas de terror.

-Pero las detestas.

-¡Lo sé!

-Somos un desastre.

-¿En qué momento pasó?

Kazemaru iba a decir algo más, pero unos pasos los alertaron. El de ojos cafés hizo como que se lavaba las manos y Midorikawa hizo como que lo esperaba. Un chico delgado de cabello castaño entró, mirándolos extrañado.

-¡Buenos días, Megane! –saludó Ryuuji alegremente. Él les saludó con la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Kazemaru, Midorikawa.

Sin más entró a uno de los cubículos y los otros dos decidieron salir.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de las películas? –musitó Kazemaru mientras caminaban con lentitud hacia sus lugares.

-Pues nada, que va a prestarme una y ahora tengo que ver alrededor de seis películas para entenderla.

-Iré a tu casa, las vemos todas y problema resuelto.

-Gracias.

-Ahora dime qué hacer con Gazelle.

Midorikawa se rascó la cabeza, pensando.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no te acuestes con él –dijo finalmente. Kazemaru se sonrojó un poco, no pudiendo negar que era algo que en algún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza-. Si eso es lo único que quiere, no se lo des. Pero si no es lo único que quiere…

No terminó la frase porque el chico de recursos humanos, Tachimukai, pasó muy cerca de ellos, sonriéndoles. Ambos le saludaron y se fueron al lugar de Midorikawa. Entonces Kazemaru asintió.

-Entendido –le dijo a su amigo, aceptando su consejo, y sin más se fue para dirigirse a su cubículo.

Se encontró con dos cosas al llegar. La primera y la más notoria era Nagumo que parecía estarle esperando, apoyado sobre el borde del cubículo. La segunda era una única rosa blanca en un bonito mini florero de cristal que al parecer alguien le había dejado. Nagumo tenía una expresión seria.

-Llegas tarde.

-¡No es así!

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Kazemaru suspiró.

-A ningún lado. Salimos a platicar y después me llevó a casa, es todo.

Nagumo le miró, ladeando la cabeza. Cruzó los brazos y entonces se acercó unos pasos a Kazemaru, quedando bastante cerca de él y asustándolo un poco. Se inclinó levemente hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos con sus orbes de oro.

-No sabes mentir –dijo sencillamente, y después se dio la vuelta y entró a su oficina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: Les juro por mi vida que ese GazellexKazemaru no estaba planeado para nada jajaja, pero salió y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Tiendo a meter parejas muy random en mis fics, espero que no les asusten.<strong>_

_**Como podrán ver, Nagumo y Suzuno están en un juego de egos que el primero no se explica así que les tomará algo de tiempo terminar realmente juntos. Ya veremos qué pasa.**_

_**Espero muy ansiosa sus bonitos comentarios :3**_

_**Salut!**_


	2. Sesión 2

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holiii! Vengo a reivindicarme y a que no me asesinen por tardar dos meses y medio en actualizar. La verdad es que me costó bastante empezar a escribir el segundo capítulo porque todo lo que escribía no me gustaba para nada (tengo varias escenas por ahí eliminadas de Kazemaru y Midorikawa emborrachándose mientras ven Saw...), pero entonces me llegó un review que preguntaba: "¿Por qué empiezan algo, les queda genial y no lo avanzan?", y bueno, creo que fue el empujoncito que necesitaba xD me senté a escribir hasta que salió algo que me gustaba. Afortunadamente cierto porterito que adoro llegó para salvar el día (?) y me brindó la escena que necesitaba para iniciar y construir el resto del capítulo :3

So, sin más por el momento, agradezco muchísimo los favs, follows y reviews que me dejaron x) thanks to you la historia sigue :)

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Mucho. Y parejas bien random. Muchas.

**Parejas: **Principal: NagumoxSuzuno. Las que se colaron: HirotoxMidorikawa, MidorikawaxSaginuma, y otras más (veremos un par nuevas en este capítulo pero no se las spoileo aún).

* * *

><p><strong>HIROTO LEGAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**Sesión 2.**

Llamaba la atención. Esa era la manera más sencilla y menos exacta de describir el magnetismo que su piel morena y achocolatada desprendía. Llamaba la atención como el fuego atrae a un muerto de frío, o el agua a alguien que ha estado caminando por días en un paraje desértico. Su sonrisa era perfecta, blanca y ordenada, sus ojos negros como el ónix, y su cabello tenía un tono como de noche, aterciopelado y oscuro. Sonreía y soltaba risitas cadenciosas, balanceando entre sus dedos la misma copa de vino que había pedido hacía horas. Había al menos unas cinco bebidas más acumuladas a su lado, todas regalos, evidencias de sus múltiples admiradores. Quien pasaba a su lado le miraba. Y quien tenía el valor, se acercaba a intentar probar suerte, a descubrir si podía de alguna manera hacer suyos esos labios alegres y esa mirada inocente. Él no les daba entrada. Y su copa de vino seguía balanceándose entre sus dedos, apenas consumida la mitad. Repentinamente, mientras alguien le hablaba, él miró hacia otro lado y entonces zambulló el contenido entero de su copa a su garganta, de un solo trago. Su compañía le miró sorprendido, preguntándose seguramente si la acción se había debido a él, sonriendo animado. Pero los ojos negros no se despegaban de algún lugar por encima del hombro de su acompañante, y sus oídos le ignoraban. Su sonrisa, evidentemente, estaba dedicada a alguien más.

Llegó un hombre de estatura alta, facciones refinadas y largo cabello que caía libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Su piel blanca como porcelana soltaba destellos bajo las luces bailarinas del club. El moreno se levantó de su silla, dejando su copa y las bebidas de regalo olvidadas sobre la barra, y se lanzó al cuello del otro, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atreviéndose a empujar levemente su cabeza para atraerla hacia él. El otro le rodeó la cintura con seguridad, juntando sus cuerpos y sus labios en un beso tan apasionado que parecían dos amantes que llevaban años esperándose. Las luces parpadeaban sobre la piel blanca y la morena, sobre los ojos que los miraban con envidia y anhelo, sobre las copas que nadie se tomaría. El hombre alto ofreció un brazo al chico moreno, que era notoriamente más joven que él, y lo sacó del club a una calle de noche y fiesta.

Rococo soltaba risitas que inundaban la nocturnidad del ambiente. Salía un poco de humo blanquecino de su boca porque era de madrugada y hacía frío. Una de sus manos no se soltaba del otro mientras daba vueltas divertido por la calle. Los ojos azules como cielo del mayor le contemplaban con completa fascinación.

-¡Qué bonita es Ámsterdam! –exclamó el menor, dando una vuelta final para posicionarse frente a su amante y sonreírle felizmente mientras le miraba a los ojos. Edgar le regresó una mirada de adoración y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Vámonos, ya es tarde. Mañana tenemos que ir a esa junta.

Rococo sonrió, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a él.

-Vamos, no quiero hacer enojar a Gazelle.

El mayor se sonrió de lado y ambos se dirigieron a un automóvil de lujo estacionado en otra calle. Era su primera noche en Ámsterdam.

* * *

><p>-Ah –dejó escapar Kazemaru, mirando a su teléfono vibrar. No había nadie a su alrededor para notar su reacción ni para haber escuchado su exclamación. El ojicastaño tomó el teléfono con cuidado, casi con rechazo, como si fuese radioactivo. La pantalla, predeciblemente, mostraba el nombre "Gazelle". Kazemaru suspiró y volvió a dejar el aparato donde estaba, nuevamente tratándolo como si hubiese algo tóxico en él. Regresó su atención a su computadora, empezando a teclear rápidamente mientras la pantallita del mensajero interno de la compañía brillaba, provocada por un mensaje de Ryuuji.<p>

-Así que realmente estás evitando mis llamadas.

El sobresalto de Kazemaru fue, esta vez, inocultable. Y, esta vez, había un público que deseó con toda el alma que no estuviese ahí, pero ya era tarde. Elevó los ojos cafés y se topó con una mirada de hielo. Suzuno lo observó por tan sólo por un momento antes de desviar la mirada, haciendo como que miraba algo más.

-Veo que tu jefe, como de costumbre, no está.

Kazemaru siguió su mirada, viendo por encima de su hombro, para notar que, efectivamente, Nagumo se le había escapado nuevamente de la oficina. No era que le extrañara ni que el otro no lo hiciera todo el tiempo, pero en aquel momento hubiese dado lo que fuera por verle ahí, disponible para salvarle de su depredador.

-Sí está. Tan sólo se levantó un momento de su lugar… le llamaré ahora… -tomó el celular con nerviosismo para buscar el número. Por dos segundos no supo ni siquiera qué hacer, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado cómo era que se buscaba un número en un teléfono. Sus manos se sentían algo temblorosas y se maldijo automáticamente, maldiciendo también a Suzuno por ser el causante de su nerviosismo. Le miró, pero el empresario parecía empeñado en ya no prestarle atención. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo culpabilidad-. No estaba evitando tus llamadas –musitó, tan bajo que Suzuno bien podría no haberle escuchado. Pero lo hizo, y volteó a verle, luciendo tan sólo un poco menos frío.

-¿Y entonces a qué se debió lo de hace un momento?

Kazemaru suspiró.

-Me besaste –dijo sencillamente, de nuevo en voz muy baja, asegurando que nadie más que Suzuno pudiese escucharlo. Su mirada se perdió en el interior de la oficina de su jefe como si de pronto fuese interesantísima.

-Tú me respondiste al beso.

El secretario se tensó ante su afirmación.

Sí, sí, le había respondido al beso por un instante, un momento tan breve que ni siquiera pensaba que contara, porque entonces el peliplatino se había separado de él y había recuperado su bebida, continuando después como si nada hubiese pasado. Mientras, Kazemaru había quedado hecho un desastre, preguntándose _por qué _y _por qué no_ y _por qué sí_ y setecientas cosas más que no tendría caso recordar. A partir de ese momento y hasta ahora, miércoles, había estado evitando a toda costa tener comunicación con el peliplatino. Para su suerte él no se había aparecido por el edificio, ni fuera de él, ni frente a su casa en ningún momento. Hasta ahora. Y concluyó que eventualmente tenía que haber sido así, porque Suzuno, fuera como fuera, era su cliente e iban a tenerlo ahí mil veces más.

-Te detesto –dijo con sinceridad, aunque la mitad de esa agresión era para Fuusuke y la otra mitad para sí mismo-. ¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora con ese beso?

No lo vio, porque tenía la mirada hacia otro lado, con el rostro bajo, pero Suzuno sonrió. Sonrió no con presunción o malicia, sino con una especie de ternura.

-Vas a volver a salir conmigo, eso es lo que harás.

Kazemaru levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, listo para protestar, pero el ojiazul simplemente dejó cuatro boletos sobre el escritorio y se dio la vuelta, ignorando cualquier cosa que fuese a decir.

-Invita a Ryuuji –dijo un poco antes de quedar fuera de su rango de audición, y sin más se alejó en dirección a una de las salas de juntas. A Kazemaru se le erizó la piel, porque Suzuno al parecer le prestaba la suficiente atención como para haber recordado su amistad con Ryuuji. Tomó los boletos para mirar de qué se trataba. Una obra de teatro. Ryuuji lo odiaría pero sabía de cierto director de finanzas que estaría encantado de ir con él.

Vio a Nagumo pasar casi corriendo en dirección a la sala de juntas.

* * *

><p>Tachimukai se sobresaltó por segunda vez ese mes cuando Midorikawa llegó y se lanzó sobre su escritorio con los ojos como platos, apretando las manos encima de la madera.<p>

-Escuché que Aki se va por maternidad y que hay un puesto libre como secretario de Saginuma. Ese puesto es mío, ¿entiendes?

Tachimukai levantó una ceja y luego miró a los papeles que tenía frente a él. Justo estaba lidiando con el papeleo del receso de Aki.

-Ah, claro, si así lo deseas, no hay prob… -se interrumpió cuando Midorikawa lanzó un gritito de victoria y casi saltó en el aire.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres el mejor? ¡Lo erees! –salió de la oficina dando saltitos como si estuviese correteando en medio de un campo de flores. Tachimukai levantó una ceja y regresó a su trabajo, suspirando y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Estos empleados suyos, ¿por qué era que los había contratado?

Ah, sí. Hiroto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nagumo puso pie en la sala de juntas, había ya otras cuatro personas ahí. Suzuno, con dos personas sentadas junto a él, una a cada lado y, frente a ellos, Hiroto.<p>

-Es muy amable de tu parte decidir unírtenos –dijo el otro pelirrojo sardónicamente, mirándole con una mueca de ligero disgusto, que desapareció pronto para ser sustituida por su cara de negocios. Nagumo se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado y observaba a sus clientes, pasando sus ojos de miel de uno a otro-. Suzuno, ¿decías que tenías algo importante qué comunicarnos?

El peliplata miró a Haruya, quien procedió a dejar un folder con varios papeles dentro sobre la mesa frente a Hiroto. El de ojos verdes lo miró con intriga, pero antes de que lo abriera su subordinado explicó:

-Nos están demandando.

-¿Cómo?

Suzuno soltó una media sonrisa, como complacido por el uso de palabras. "Nos" en vez de "los".

Hiroto se apresuró a abrir el folder y ver su contenido. Efectivamente, sus ojos encontraron ahí una demanda.

-¿Sobornos?

-Hm –el CEO de Gazelle soltó un sonidillo raro, mirando hacia otro lado y de brazos cruzados, como si estuviese ofendido-. Tonterías.

-Serán tonterías pero ellos afirman tener pruebas –dijo el abogado de ojos dorados, mirando entonces a las otras dos personas en la sala, que hasta el momento no habían dicho palabra alguna. Ambos vestían igual de extravagantes y perfectos que Gazelle, aunque con estilos un poco más recatados, seguramente porque no tenían permitido usar nada que pudiese lucir más que lo que su jefe usara-. ¿Estos dos son tus personas de confianza?

Sin responder, Suzuno hizo un movimiento de cabeza a uno de ellos, el que estaba a su izquierda, y luego regresó la vista al frente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Edgar Valtinas, Jefe Financiero Global de Gazelle –habló el aludido como si obedeciera una instrucción tácita. Entonces lanzó una mirada al otro, adivinando que ahora era su turno de presentarse.

-Hola, yo soy Rococo Urupa, Director de Operaciones de Gazelle. Es un placer conocerles –dijo el chico sonriendo, y Nagumo se sorprendió de lo joven que era. Claro que Gazelle mismo no pasaba ni de los treinta y ya era dueño de un monstruo organizacional. Así que no era tan raro que también confiara y se rodeara de gente igual de joven. Los ojos de Nagumo reposaron momentáneamente en Rococo y su sonrisa tonta. Sabía que si se hubiese encontrado al chico solo en cualquier bar de cualquier ciudad, habría hecho lo posible por llevárselo a la cama.

Pero, claro, en aquel momento habían ciertas cuestiones más importantes en las qué pensar que esa. La demanda, por ejemplo. La endemoniada demanda.

-Es un placer –dijo el de ojos amarillos sin especial emoción, mirando atentamente a Suzuno-. Entonces, ¿estas acusaciones son falsas?

Suzuno levantó una ceja, mirándolo de vuelta con una expresión fastidiada. Nuevamente no respondió, lo que estaba empezando a carcomerle los nervios a Nagumo, y miró a Edgar. El hombre, entendiéndole como si se comunicaran por miradas, asintió y entonces tomó un elegante maletín que estaba a su lado, abriéndolo y extrayendo de él otro folder, uno blanco con un relieve fino, como si no pudiesen permitirse utilizar cualquier folder horrible –como el de Nagumo-.

-Tratamos con una persona en particular –dijo el hombre con voz grave, abriendo el folder y seleccionando una hoja de su contenido, la cual entonces deslizó hacia Nagumo y Hiroto-. Ese hombre –indicó. Nagumo miró la hoja con el ceño fruncido, tomándola para inspeccionar su contenido. El papel tenía la foto de un hombre de apariencia grave impresa a color. A su lado había información de contacto y una descripción breve sobre quién era.

-"Mediador gubernamental para empresas extranjeras" –leyó Haruya, a lo que Edgar asintió velozmente-. Pues suena bastante oficial, ¿no?

-¿Qué insinúas? –lanzó rápidamente Suzuno, dirigiéndose por fin a él. Tenía una mirada afilada, peligrosa, como si le retara a que volviese a apuntar hacia la misma línea de pensamiento. Nagumo no estaba intimidado.

-Me gustaría estar seguro de que sabían exactamente con qué clase de persona estaban tratando –dijo, eligiendo fácilmente sus palabras. Era directo, pero sin escupir una acusación adelantada.

-Así es como se manejan estas cosas ahí –intervino el director financiero nuevamente. Lucía serio. Suzuno estaba completamente inexpresivo, pareciendo aburrido, incluso. Rococo era el único que demostraba alguna clase de emoción. Preocupación, algo de tensión. Su mirada pasaba de Edgar a Haruya por intervalos, como si estuviese maquilando un millón de pensamientos mientras los observaba.

-Está bien. Imaginemos que es así –prosiguió Nagumo, causando un enojo evidente en el hombre de ojos azules, quien frunció el ceño. Prácticamente estaba burlándose, llamándoles mentirosos en sus narices-. Si este hombre no pertenece a ninguna institución oficial del gobierno, entonces _va_ a parecer un soborno.

El de cabello largo bufó, desviando la mirada. Después miró a Suzuno de reojo, como pidiendo apoyo.

-Así es como se hacen las cosas en ese país, es lo que tienen que entender –repitió el presidente, apoyando a su subordinado.

-Entonces –intervino Hiroto por fin en la conversación, con los dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro de manera pensativa-, _no _pertenece a ninguna institución oficial del gobierno.

Repitió exactamente la misma acción de Suzuno, reafirmando lo que Nagumo había propuesto. Edgar hizo una mueca.

-No, no lo hace.

-Excelente. Tenemos que tener toda la información si es que vamos a ganar este caso. Y lo haremos, por eso no tienen que preocuparse.

El pelirrojo de ojos verdes se adelantó en su asiento y extendió una mano, pidiendo amablemente el folder blanco que Edgar aún tenía en su poder. Edgar miró a Suzuno, pidiendo autorización, y el peliblanco asintió, con lo que el folder fue entregado a Hiroto.

-Tienen que confiar en nosotros –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie-. Ahora somos un equipo –lanzó una mirada a Nagumo, quien asintió, recostado sobre la silla y con los brazos cruzados como todo un rebelde-. Creo que por el momento tenemos suficiente para trabajar, pero les haremos saber si necesitamos que regresen –agregó finalmente, mirando otra vez a sus clientes y dando con eso por finalizada la junta. Todos se levantaron y se retiraron. Nagumo fue el último, y Suzuno se atrasó un poco, dejando que sus subordinados se adelantaran para quedar solo en la sala con el pelirrojo. Le miró con una de esas sonrisas suyas molestosas y divertidas.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser un abogado exitoso? ¿Llegas tarde y te sientas en la silla como un adolescente? –inquirió, a lo que Nagumo se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo socarronamente.

-En París no te molestó nada que me comportara como un adolescente, ¿o sí? –respondió. La sonrisa de Suzuno creció un poco, pero deshaciéndose levemente de su aire a burla y luciendo un poco como la sonrisa de un cómplice. Era una sonrisa bonita y a Nagumo le agradó.

Excepto que, cuando se dio cuenta de que le agradaba, la odió inmediatamente.

-¿Sabes? Quizá debí quedarme en París. Me agradabas más en París.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue con su endemoniado paso elegante y seductor y Nagumo se le quedó mirando como imbécil. ¿Había sido eso un cumplido… o todo lo contrario?

Endemoniado _Gazelle_.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola!<p>

Osamu levantó la mirada. Sonrió al ver a Midorikawa asomándose por la puerta.

-Hola –respondió. Tomando eso como una invitación, Midorikawa entró a la oficina.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-¿Qué eres mi nuevo secretario? Claro. Gracias por tomar el puesto.

Los ojos del peliverde brillaron. Saginuma lució confundido por un instante pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ryuuji?

El menor negó rápidamente con la cabeza e hizo amago de salir de la oficina.

-No, no, sólo venía a avisarte que ya iré por mis cosas para estar instalado.

-Perfecto.

Ryuuji se dio la vuelta para salir, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo antes.

-¿Pudiste ver la película?

Ryuuji volvió a voltearse y negó con un poco de nervios.

-Eh, no, he estado algo ocupado estos días, pero prometo decirte mi opinión apenas la vea.

Saginuma volvió a sonreír y asintió, con eso Ryuuji finalmente salió.

Momentos después, Ryuuji se encaminó de regreso a la oficina de Saginuma para ocupar su nuevo puesto, sosteniendo una cajita con sus cosas entre sus brazos. Antes de ir decidió detenerse a ver a Kazemaru. Había sido tanta su emoción que ni siquiera le había dado las "buenas noticias".

-¡Ichi! –el aludido le miró desde su silla. Lucía devastado-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber, ¡qué me pasa!

Puso una expresión de desgracia y luego sus ojos cafés se dispararon en dirección a la cajita que sostenía Midorikawa. Se levantó de su silla de golpe, mirándola casi con terror.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué traes tus cosas en una caja? –preguntó, casi gritando, mirando después a su amigo a los ojos-. ¡Ryuuji, no me digas que…!

-¡Shhh! ¡Antes de que te alteres calla y escúchame! –le dijo, asentando la cajita sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa-. No es nada de lo que piensas, al contrario, son buenísimas noticias.

Kazemaru ladeó la cabeza, tranquilizándose un poco.

-Soy el nuevo secretario de Saginuma.

-¿Qué quéee? –dijo, arrastrando la última letra y sonriendo después como si acabaran de anunciarle una nueva temporada de su serie favorita-. ¡Eso es buenísimo, Ryuuji, me alegro!

Midorikawa dio unos saltitos mientras asentía.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Y él me sonrió, me dio las gracias y todo!

-¿Sonríe?

Midorikawa se carcajeó un poco, animado.

-Ahora tienes que ayudarme a usar esta oportunidad para conquistarlo.

Kazemaru sonrió de lado.

-Pues estás a punto de amarme –dijo y entonces extrajo los boletos que Suzuno le había dado de uno de sus cajones. Los puso frente a la cara de Midorikawa, agitándolos como si fuesen la respuesta a todos sus problemas-. Cuatro boletos, asientos preferenciales, una obra buenísima de esas que detestas y jamás verías. Invítalo.

Le dio dos de los boletos y Midorikawa los miró como si fuesen una mira de oro.

-Espera… no me digas que… -inició, mirando a su amigo, y Kazemaru suspiró desalentado, asintiendo.

-Me los dio Gazelle –bajó la voz para que ahora sólo Midorikawa le escuchara, aunque no había nadie cerca. Los ojos de Midorikawa pasaron de los boletos a su amigo un par de veces, y entonces tuvo que contener una risa.

-Así que es una cita doble –sugirió con un tono juguetón. Kazemaru le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Pues sí, supongo, a menos que quieras invitar a Haruya y hacer las cosas extremadamente incómodas.

Midorikawa se rio y luego volvió a tomar su cajita.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé. Ahora ve a invitarlo antes de que se ocupe con algo más.

El de cabello de pistache le lanzó un beso al aire a su amigo, sonriente, y se dio la vuelta, casi flotando de felicidad. Kazemaru suspiró porque sabía que ahora no tenía escapatoria: iba a _tener_ que ir a ver esa obra…

Cuando Haruya regresó, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Entró y se encerró en su oficina. Kazemaru lo observó revisando papeles y haciendo llamadas el resto de la mañana, preguntándose qué era lo que lo tendría tan malhumorado. Repentinamente un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y casi cedió a la tentación de ir a preguntarle a su jefe aún a pesar de que sabía que eso lo pondría aún de un peor humor: ¿acaso tenía algo que ver con Suzuno?

Volvió a suspirar, lanzando una mirada evasiva a la flor blanca que aún adornaba su escritorio, aunque había empezado a secarse. Sonrió. No lo pudo evitar. _Sonrió._

* * *

><p><em>Guapísimo <em>había sido la palabra que Rococo había usado repetidamente para describir a su nuevo abogado de ojos de serpiente. Y _sexy _había sido la palabra designada para Hiroto, el juvenil jefe cuyos ojos verdes, ocultos tras unas gafas de armazón negro, despedían una mirada con un aire distinguido, exquisito, como el color de una buena botella de vino o de la impresión de un billete de mil dólares. Edgar escuchaba con aire fastidiado y Suzuno con una sonrisa sencilla, relajada.

-Y no has visto a su secretario.

-¿Eh? ¿El secretario de quién? –inquirió el de piel bronceada, mirando a su jefe con sus grandes ojos negros. Ahora Edgar parecía ligeramente más interesado en el tema.

-De Haruya.

-¿Es con quién vas a usar esos boletos para la obra a la que no nos invitaste? –preguntó el más alto, mirando al peliplatino con seriedad como si realmente estuviese molesto. Suzuno sonrió.

-Sí, con él. Se llama Ichirouta.

-Pues qué nombre tan ridículo.

-A ti todos los nombres te parecen ridículos –contrarrestó el líder, mirando al financiero con una sonrisa acusadora, de esas que decían que tenía con qué destrozarlo. El otro se calló y volteó el rostro, como dando por olvidado el tema. No podía arriesgarse a que su jefe empezara a parlotear sobre todo lo que había dicho sobre el nombre de Rococo cuando recién lo había escuchado. El chico le armaría un drama monumental.

-Yo creo que está bien que el jefe se relaje –comentó Rococo con una sonrisita, ignorante del pequeño momento de tensión que su amante acababa de sufrir-. Tú y yo podemos relajarnos también, si quieres.

Lo dijo con tanta, tanta inocencia, que si uno no hubiese sabido lo que había entre ellos dos tal vez ni siquiera habría pensado mal del comentario. Pero en los labios de Edgar y de Suzuno se dibujaron unas sonrisas bastante pecaminosas, de esas que revelaban que estaban imaginándose al moreno en situaciones que no deberían describirse en voz alta. Rococo tan sólo los miró, a uno y a otro, con curiosidad.

-¿De qué se ríen?

-De nada –dijo Edgar rápidamente-. Tu propuesta me parece bien.

Suzuno cerró los ojos por un momento. Estaba contento. Le gustaba tener a esos dos a su lado. A Rococo que, aunque era un genio en su trabajo, en otros aspectos era tan ingenuo que aún no se había dado cuenta de que Suzuno sabía desde hacía siglos que él y Edgar andaban. Y a Edgar, que era un pesado, pedante, fastidioso e insoportable que a veces le recordaba un poco a sí mismo.

Le encantaba tenerlos cerca porque hacían fácil olvidarse, de vez en cuando, de todo su estrés y preocupaciones. Sobre todo en momentos como aquel, en los que el estrés y las preocupaciones le sobraban.

* * *

><p>Nagumo estaba rebanándose la cabeza buscando maneras de saltearse las reglas y formalidades para mantener a su cliente a salvo. Las cosas se veían mal, pero quizá todo podría solucionarse con el simple pago de una multa. No sería la primera ni la última que empresas gigantescas como Gazelle solían enfrentar. Había algo raro en todo aquello, le olía mal aunque no sabía por qué. Y eso le preocupaba bastante, porque <em>no podía permitir <em>que algo malo le pasara al inepto de Suzuno.

No, no porque le agradara ni nada así. No. Pero Suzuno estaba saliendo o algo así con Kazemaru, y aunque al abogado no terminaba de agradarle esa idea, la cuestión era que parecía que a Kazemaru Suzuno estaba empezando a importarle, así que él tenía que cuidarlo. Se lo debía. A Kazemaru. _Después _de lo que le había hecho, se lo debía.

Se masajeó la frente, apretando los ojos y bostezando.

-Kaze, tráeme una taza de café –dijo, presionando el botón de su comunicador y luego procediendo a cerrar el folder que tenía en frente. No iba a arriesgarse a que Kazemaru lo viera ni aunque fuera por un instante. Ni aunque el secretario probablemente no fuese a intuir nada con tan sólo verlo. Vio a Kazemaru levantarse, dedicarle una sonrisa a través de las paredes de cristal y alejarse para ir por el café. Nagumo se cubrió la boca con las manos y empezó a pensar.

_Soborno. Fábricas. Ropa. "Así es como se hacen las cosas". Criminal._

Lo viera por donde lo viera, lo que el empresario y su jefe financiero le habían dado a entender era que ellos _habían_ dado un soborno y _habían_ estado perfectamente conscientes de que lo estaban haciendo. "Así se hacen las cosas en ese país". Habían pagado por permisos para construir fábricas donde normalmente no habría estado permitido, para alcanzar precios de producción tan diminutos que sus ganancias se habrían disparado estrepitosamente.

¿Pero por qué? Gazelle no era el tipo de compañía que apuntaba a las masas. Apuntaba, sino, a grupos de mercados selectos, a las personas que podían permitirse pagar sus estrafalarios precios. No tenía ninguna necesidad de abaratar costos, porque sus márgenes de ganancia eran ya de por sí ciclópeos, y establecerse en un país donde la mano de obra y los impuestos eran más baratos para hacer crecer incluso más esos márgenes parecía, a todas luces, un acto avaro. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, a Nagumo Suzuno no se le figuraba como una persona avara. No era de esos empresarios que vivían por y para su dinero, que se pensaban que con él podían todo. Y por un momento tuvo que cuestionarse a sí mismo cómo era que sabía que Suzuno no era ese tipo de persona, pero no encontró la respuesta.

Bajó la mirada al folder que le contaba otra historia, que le hablaba sobre un Suzuno diferente. Casi sintió ganas de hacerla a un lado, arrojarla sobre el suelo y ver como todos sus papeles inútiles se regaban sobre él.

Kazemaru entró a la oficina sin anunciarse, traía dos cafés, uno en cada mano. Se sentó frente a Nagumo y le dio el suyo.

-Eres un dulce –dijo el pelirrojo de la manera más insípida en que una frase como esa podía decirse, y Kazemaru sonrió, burlón.

-Y tú eres un sol, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Nagumo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Extendió la mano para coger su café y entonces vio que los ojos de Kazemaru estaban sobre el folder. Cuando bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el nombre _Gazelle_ estaba impreso en letras plateadas y pequeñas en el centro del papel. Frunció el ceño, pero decidió fingir que no era nada importante.

-Me preocupa que estés saliendo con un verdadero bueno para nada –dijo, intentando sonar casual y burlón como sonaba siempre que molestaba a Kazemaru. El secretario sonrió, dando un sorbo a su café caliente.

-Ese bueno para nada es dueño de un imperio, guapísimo, millonario y va a llevarme a ver una obra que quiero ver desde hace siglos mañana. ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa, señor juez?

El otro exhaló divertido y le dio un sorbo largo a su café. Miró hacia arriba, como pensando, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Así que una obra –dijo. Aunque intentaba actuar natural, no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada imaginarse a Kazemaru y a Suzuno juntos. Lo detestaba con cada cabello rojo en su cabeza y con cada papila gustativa que se le había quemado a causa del café. Lo detestaba. No lo soportaba. Alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero definitivamente no iba a ser él. No, porque él tenía que ser maduro por una vez en su vida y dejar a Kazemaru ser feliz. _Se lo debía._

-Sí, te diría cual pero sé que no sabes nada de eso. Así que no importa –miró hacia afuera, sonriente, pero su sonrisa flaqueó repentinamente. La recuperó cuando volvió a mirar a su jefe-. Esto no me gusta.

Nagumo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Esto de que pretendamos. De que tú pretendas que no te molesta y yo pretenda que no me siento incómodo. No me gusta.

Nagumo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tendrá que ser así por algún tiempo. Pero ya pasará.

Kazemaru rio suavemente.

-Sí, pasará cuando él se vaya.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada de su café y observó al ojicastaño. Sonreía. Pero era una sonrisa de esas que uno se forzaba a portar para fingir que todo estaba bien.

-¿Realmente te importa, Kaze?

Ahora fue el secretario el que se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado de manera distraída.

-Pues no lo sé. Sólo sé que esto no es lo que me esperaba cuando acepté subir a su carro. No lo es, para nada. Y lo lamento.

Se levantó y salió de la oficina. Nagumo lo observó salir sin terminar de comprender.

¿Lamentar? ¿Lamentar qué?

* * *

><p>Ryuuji se asomó a la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Cuando Saginuma lo notó, le hizo una seña para que pasara.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?

El menor, que tenía las manos ocultas atrás de él, las pasó al frente, mostrándole a Saginuma los dos boletos que Kazemaru le había dado. Saginuma los miró, mirando después a Ryuuji, y luego nuevamente los boletos.

-¿Me estás invitando?

-¡Sí! –exclamó el menor, sonriente, y entonces extendió uno de los boletos al mayor, quedándose él con el otro, acercándolo a su pecho como si fuese un tesoro-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas? Irán también Kazemaru y Gazelle –vio al mayor levantar una ceja-. Quiero decir, Suzuno. Irá Suzuno.

-¿Nuestro cliente?

Midorikawa asintió animadamente.

-Él consiguió estos boletos.

-Ya veo –el pelinegro sonrió, mirando el boleto-. No sabía que te gustara el teatro.

Midorikawa soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Pues verás, no tanto, pero no puedo negarme a esta invitación –explicó, porque ya estaba decidido a dejar de inventarse cosas para agradarle al mayor. Después de todo, no tenía sentido pretender ser quién no era si lo que él quería era a alguien que le quisiera por quien sí era-. Dime que irás y me explicarás la obra para que no parezca un tonto frente a Gazelle.

Saginuma soltó una risita y asintió.

-Está bien, vayamos.

-¡Gracias! –tuvo que contener su emoción, para no parecer entusiasmado de más, y luego se dio la vuelta para irse-. Bueno, regresaré a mi lugar, háblame si necesitas algo.

-Claro.

El mayor asintió y sonrió mientras veía al secretario salir. Echó una última mirada al boleto antes de guardarlo en un cajón.

Ya había visto esa obra. Pero bueno.

* * *

><p>Nagumo se sentó con Hiroto para almorzar. El pelirrojo lucía pensativo y no muy feliz.<p>

-Van al teatro –inició por decir, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Nagumo-. Kazemaru, Suzuno, Saginuma y _Ryuuji._

Por un momento tuvo que preguntarse por millonésima vez cómo era que su jefe siempre se enteraba de esas cosas. Pero suspiró, repitiendo la lista de nombres en su cabeza. Sabía qué era lo que afligía a su jefe, pero él también tenía sus propias dolencias.

-Lo sé –dijo, recordando su conversación con Kazemaru. Al menos ahora sabía que no irían solos, lo que de alguna manera enferma le alegraba un poco, pero sabía qué era lo que estaba matando al de ojos verdes. A todas luces, era algo así como una _cita doble. _Desgraciado Suzuno, ¿no tenía suficiente con hacerle la vida miserable a él?-. Lo siento. ¿Has pensado en unirte a uno de esos sitios de citas?

Hiroto sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué tan patético crees que soy?

-Bastante. Pero así te aprecio.

El jefe soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Tendré que ser paciente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Se encogió de hombros. Nagumo ladeó la cabeza e iba a preguntar algo más, pero entonces llegaron las dos manzanas de la discordia a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿nos permiten sentarnos con ustedes? –preguntó Kazemaru con una formalidad de broma. Hiroto le hizo una seña, apuntando la silla a su lado, y Kazemaru la ocupó. Ryuuji se sentó frente a él, a lado de Nagumo.

-Jefe, ¿qué tal les fue en la junta? –preguntó el de cabello verde, animado, metiendo después una cucharada de puré de papa a su boca.

-Bastante bien. Conocimos a los dos manos derechas de Suzuno. Muy agradables.

Nagumo le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Agradables?

Hiroto se encogió nuevamente de hombros.

-Lo sabrías si no hubieses llegado tarde y hubieses tenido oportunidad de platicar con ellos. Lamentablemente, creo que ahora ya no tienes oportunidad con Rococo. Al parecer detesta la impuntualidad –se sonrió mientras Nagumo le lanzaba una mirada asesina, preguntándose otra vez cómo era que su jefe se daba cuenta de esas cosas tan rápido-. ¿Y ustedes qué tal? Escuché que tomaste el puesto de Aki, Ryuuji.

El de ojos negros asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Ahora tengo un puesto permanente, al menos hasta que ella regrese… -se quedó pensativo un momento-. ¿Alguien sabe si ella quiere tener otro bebé?

Los otros tres soltaron una carcajada, incluso Hiroto rio con ánimos a pesar de que probablemente también estaba costándole procesar esa noticia.

-Pues me alegra. Lúcete y me aseguraré de que tengas un puesto permanente –aseguró el jefe, volteándose después para empezar a cortar la carne sobre su plato. Alcanzó a ver como el rostro de Midorikawa se iluminaba.

-¿En serio, jefe?

-Claro –respondió Kazemaru, metiéndose a la conversación-, pero para eso necesitas intentar ser al menos la mitad de bueno que yo.

-Imposible –soltó el pelirrojo malhumorado y los otros volvieron a reír. Con excepción de Midorikawa, que usó el momento para sacarle la lengua de manera infantil.

* * *

><p>-Toma –dijo Hiroto, extendiéndole algo a Nagumo antes de que volviera a entrar a su oficina. Kazemaru lo miró con curiosidad pero luego decidió volver la mirada a su computadora y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.<p>

-¿Una invitación?

Hiroto asintió.

-Recaudación de fondos, ya sabes. Pero parece que el personal de Gazelle estará ahí.

Aunque no le gustaba ser entrometido, Kazemaru empezó a prestar atención en el momento en el que escuchó el nombre de Gazelle.

-Vaya, ¿y entonces tengo que ir yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú? Se te dan mejor estas cosas.

-Porque es tu cliente y… -pareció ir a decir algo, pero lanzó una mirada al lugar de Kazemaru con cautela. Regresó la vista a Nagumo y le dedicó una mirada significativa, que el otro pelirrojo entendió.

-Entiendo –dijo, tomando la invitación-. Ahí estaré –se encerró en su oficina y Hiroto se alejó con paso apresurado.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño. Estaban comportándose con demasiado misterio y eso no le agradaba. Recordó la carpeta que Nagumo tenía sobre su escritorio, con el nombre de Gazelle impreso, y el pequeño mal presentimiento que había empezado a sentir desde que la había visto empezó a aumentar. Tras unos minutos, vio a Nagumo salir de su oficina y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los cubículos de los asociados. Seguramente iba a pedirles ayuda con alguno de los casos en los que estaba trabajando. Kazemaru se mordió las uñas de una mano mientras miraba con disimulo hacia el pasillo por el que Nagumo se había ido, preguntándose si debería investigar después qué era lo que les había pedido. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Bastó una mirada para ver que, nuevamente, se trataba del dueño de Gazelle.

-¿Hola? –casi pudo sentir a Suzuno sonreír.

_-Ya no evitas mis llamadas._

-Ya te había dicho que no lo estaba haciendo.

_-Claro –_dijo, como quien deja pasar una mentira porque tiene cosas más importantes de las qué hablar-. _Quiero hacerte una invitación._

-¿Otra más? Ni siquiera te he dicho si quiero ir contigo al teatro –nuevamente, casi podía sentir a Suzuno sonriendo. Porque el peliblanco sabía que lo tenía prácticamente en la palma de su mano, y él lo sabía también, y eso le aterraba.

-_Bueno, pues en lo que lo piensas, piensa también si te gustaría ir conmigo a una cena de recaudación de fondos el viernes._

-¿Una…? –oh, esos eventos elegantísimos llenos de gente millonaria que buscaba invertir parte de su dinero en algo bien visto socialmente para pretender que, de hecho, eran buenas personas-. ¿… Cena?

Se mordió los labios, intentando encontrar la fuerza en su interior para decir que no. Pero no la halló.

-Está bien. Está bien, acepto tus dos invitaciones.

Y sabía que el otro estaría extremadamente satisfecho de que él simplemente estuviese haciendo lo que quería. Pero ya no encontraba la motivación para seguirse resistiendo. Su motivación original había sido que estaba seguro de que Suzuno había ido a Ámsterdam por Nagumo, para perseguirlo como un leopardo persigue a una gacela. O quizá, más bien, para acercarse a él como una gacela tonta se acercaría al escondite del leopardo que se la quiere devorar. Pero Suzuno había pasado a demostrar tanto interés en él que había terminado por cuestionarse sus verdaderos motivos para estar ahí. Su segunda motivación había sido que Fuusuke realmente le gustaba. Era presumido, controlador y con una lengua afilada, pero todo eso le encantaba. Y no quería, no quería enamorarse. Sobre todo de alguien que estaba destinado a irse, eventualmente, cuando todos sus asuntos en Ámsterdam se concluyeran. Claro que sabía que Suzuno podía quedarse a vivir ahí si así lo quería, pero le era igual de fácil irse y desvanecerse como si jamás hubiese estado ahí, y Kazemaru no quería sentir algo por alguien así.

Además, estaba su torpe jefe, con el que compartía más cosas y más historia de la que a ambos les gustaba reconocer. Después de tanto tiempo, Kazemaru había terminado por asumir que los sentimientos de Nagumo hacia él, que alguna vez le había confesado, se habían desaparecido, igual que los suyos hacia el pelirrojo. Y tal vez sí lo habían hecho, pero como Nagumo era tan orgulloso, no soportaba que algo –o alguien- que alguna vez había considerado 'suyo' ahora estuviese siendo para alguien más.

_-Acabas de mejorar considerablemente mi día, Ichirouta. Gracias._

Aunque seguía teniendo ese tono juguetón que Suzuno solía usar para con él, también había un dejo de verdadera sinceridad en su voz. Kazemaru frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su derecha como si fuese a ver a Suzuno saliendo de su teléfono.

-No sabía que tu día necesitara mejorarse. ¿Está todo bien?

No sabía por qué preguntaba, porque él y Suzuno aún no funcionaban así. Jugaban a gustarse pero no se preocupaban el uno por el otro, excepto que ahora él estaba preocupado. Suzuno guardó silencio por un momento, como admitiendo que algo había mal, pero eventualmente respondió, negándolo.

_-Sí, está todo bien. Te veré mañana, entonces. Mandaré un carro por ti._

Y colgó. Kazemaru miró su teléfono con una mueca, expresándole su frustración para con el peliplatino. Negó con la cabeza y dejó el teléfono en su lugar, regresando a su trabajo.

Aunque sabía que era la cuestión menos importante en la qué pensar, no pudo evitar analizar su última oración.

Qué se creía. Mandar un carro por él. ¿Qué no podía ir a buscarlo personalmente?

Ah, malditos millonarios.

* * *

><p>La mañana del jueves, Kazemaru sintió a la tragedia tomando forma frente a sus ojos cuando lo vio llegar. Parecía una broma, como si tuvieran que empezar a acostumbrarse a la aparición de esos personajes por la oficina desde el día en el que Suzuno se les había aparecido.<p>

Él tenía un cabello largo tan lacio que caía como lluvia, de hebras delgadas de color dorado que soltaban destellos al más puro estilo de un comercial de productos para el cabello. Igual de perfecto. Tenía unos ojos preciosos de un tono rojizo e inusual y una carita juvenil y atractiva de esas que llenaban al mundo de envidia malsana.

Era bellísimo, esbelto, de paso grácil y elegante, de piel blanca y cintura marcada, con unas caderas llamativas que podían provocar ciertos cuestionamientos con respecto a su sexualidad. Llevaba un pantalón insulsamente ajustado, botas negras, una camiseta oscura que abrazaba su figura y encima un abrigo blanco y una bufanda azabache que caía sobre su pecho, ocultando efectivamente la única prueba definitiva de su cuestionable masculinidad.

Era la tragedia encarnada, Kazemaru lo supo desde el segundo en el que posó sus ojos pardos sobre él y no sabía por qué. Pero una vaga idea tuvo cuando vio como Saginuma Osamu pasaba, volteaba el rostro, se detenía y lo miraba por un momento, para luego sacudir levemente la cabeza, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo insensato de su acción, y retomara el paso hacia su oficina. Era la primera vez que Kazemaru veía al hombre detenerse por alguien, y tenía casi el mismo tiempo de conocerle que a Nagumo.

El chico -¿o chica?- avanzó en dirección a la oficina de Nagumo y Kazemaru apenas alcanzó a echarle una mirada, viendo como el desgraciado rubio le guiñaba un ojo –como si estuviese estúpidamente acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería con tan solo el poder de una mirada- y entonces abría la puerta de la oficina sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Los ojos de Kazemaru se dispararon hacia su jefe. Nagumo había levantado la mirada de sus papeles y ahora miraba al visitante como quien mira a un muerto devuelto a la vida. Con sorpresa, terror y toneladas de incomprensión. El adonis entró a la oficina, sin esperar invitación, se plantó frente al escritorio y sin más, se inclinó y le dio un beso a Nagumo en los labios.

Kazemaru tuvo la certeza inmediata de que lo aborrecía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: ¿Eh? ¿Aphrodi?<strong>_

_**Sí. Aphrodi. Esta fue otra idea de último minuto que tampoco estaba planeada xD y algo me dice que cierto secretario cabeza de pistache va a odiar al modelo. Y Kazemaru también va a odiar al modelo. Y, ehm, ¿Osamu? No, Osamu probablemente no odie al modelo xD **_

_**Tenía ganas de incluir a Aphrodi porque... pues, porque sí. Y advierto que por culpa de Sacro Culto, tengo algo por el OsamuxAphrodi. No sé si esta termine siendo la pareja del fic, y Hiroto haga méritos y termine dejándole quedarse con Midorikawa xD pero al menos sé que una escenita o dos del financiero con el modelo sí van a haber. Advierto también que no soy muy fan del HiroMido (de hecho no soy NADA fan), así que no sé que tan tentada esté a cambiar de idea y dejarlos juntos. So, ya lo veremos.**_

_**Sobre el EdgarxRococo... qué puedo decir. Es la segunda vez que los junto y yo sé que son muy crack (como dice NazuHika Senbon).**_

_**Como siempre quedo a espera de sus comentarios. Recuerden que más reviews = más actualizaciones. Gracias por leer!**_

_**Adieu!**_


End file.
